1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a unit for a car engine, and especially to a car engine air-intake unit able to increase the scattering of molecules in the air flow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the purpose of getting increased air intake amounts when an engine runs at a high speed, there have been various airflow guides provided on the front ends of intake tubes offered on the market, in order to render air entering each intake tube to flow and rotate at a specific angle; such a flowing and rotating air current can pass through with a higher speed when it enters an engine, and can thereby increase the intake amount into the engine, and thus the engine combustion chamber can get better combustion and compression effects.
Each of the above mentioned conventional airflow guides may have a function of speeding up air intake, however, due to inferior designs, they suffer from the defect of having the air flow near the axis of the intake tube and the flow far from the axis of the intake tube distributed in a non-uniform manner; such non-uniformity may create the situation such that when a user adds an air catalyst or some other combustion supporting material (for instance nitrogen oxide (N2O)) on the intake side of the engine, the air catalyst or the combustion supporting material will be unable to uniformly diffuse to provide its desired effect.
Hence there further have been offered an improved airflow guide on the market, such as shown in FIG. 1. The airflow guide at least comprises a main body 1 in the shape of a rounded disc; a ring 2 is provided outside of the main body 1 to be fixed on the inner rim of an intake tube 3. The ring 2 is provided therein with a plurality of airflow guiding holes 4. The airflow guiding holes 4 are arranged at least in two lines to form the shape of a grid, and each of the airflow guiding holes 4 has therein at least an airflow guiding plate 5 having a tilting angle relative to the axial direction of the intake tube 3; when inflowing air flow entering the intake tube 3 passes through the main body 1, it is guided by the airflow guiding holes 4 and the airflow guiding plate 5 to rotate and flow in the intake tube 3 with a specific angle, and will not be concentrated in the area far from the axis of the intake tube 3, and thus the amount of the intake air can be uniformly distributed in the axis of the intake tube and the area far from the axis of the intake tube 3.
Although the above conventional current guide solved the problem of non-uniform distribution of the amount of air flow near the axis of the intake tube 3 and far from the axis of the intake tube 3, by virtue that the inflowing air in the intake tube 3 flows very fast to supply air for the engine, a user can not uniformly distribute the air catalyst or the combustion supporting material being added into the airflow, which is flowing very fast, and thus the air catalyst or the combustion supporting material is still unable to obtain optimum effects.
In view of these, the inventor of the present invention studied on the related field and based on his experience of years to provide a car engine air-intake unit in order to solve the above discussed problem; the invention can make the air molecules in the intake tube be distributed more uniformly, and thereby provide improved use.